1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for image processing and programs therefor, and in particular, relates to an image processing apparatus and method capable of performing more detailed scene determination and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been used a technique of analyzing image data captured through an imaging apparatus, such as a digital camera, to determine a shot (captured scene) on the basis of a result of analysis.
When the captured scene is determined on the basis of only frequency information (brightness signal) included in the image data, however, colors in the image data are not determined.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-154261 discloses a technique of determining a characteristic hue that is a hue characterizing image data to determine a captured scene.